Jim Finds a Kitten
by Scotty1994
Summary: Jim has been acting weird and Bones wants to know why. Re-uploaded and edited. Rate and review :


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or plot.  
I had this on another account but I've changed so I'm re-uploading and it has been edited **

**Jim Finds a Kitten**

Captain James T Kirk looked around where he had just beamed to; he was on earth, just outside the academy. He and the crew were relaxing while the _Enterprise_ was in for repairs. "Smell that air Bones." Jim exclaimed.

McCoy stared at his friend, still not happy about having that nickname, "Yes Jim, its proper air. Don't get use to it."

Jim shrugged and continued walking, then stopped and turned to face McCoy. "Well I'm going to go get a drink and then maybe if I find a beautiful woman-"

"Yeah, yeah, just remember your rules about being on a planet." McCoy said, not wanting to hear anymore of Jim's plans.

Jim grinned. Remembering the set of rules the crew had giving him, to sum up short, telling him not to get killed. But Jim wasn't going to play by it the whole time, he was going to enjoy his free time tonight.

McCoy and Spock both stood outside Jim's quarters. McCoy was pacing and swearing angrily under his breath while Spock stood and watched showing no readable emotion.

"Damn it Jim. Where is that kid?" McCoy demanded, to himself more than anyone else, "no one's seen him since yesterday afternoon. Knowing him he's probably dead somewhere."

"I'm sure the Captain is quiet capable, you should have more trust in him Doctor." Spock said, noting to himself that it was illogical to assume the death of their Captain.

"Damn it man!" McCoy started, walking towards Spock. "This is Jim we are talking about!"

"Who's talking about me?" asked Jim, confused. He walked between his first officer and doctor, both good friends of his, even though one is a brutally man with a hypospray and the other mourned him on a frozen waste land of a planet. He stepped pass them ignoring McCoy's face of anger, and opened the door to his quarters.

"Jim," McCoy started, "we were meant to meet and depart an hour ago. Where have you been man?" McCoy asked, trying to hold his anger in, but not succeeding.

"Your right. I'm still tired, Spock you're in charge for now." Jim said placing his bundled up jacket on his bed. Then turned back to the two men.

McCoy started to open his mouth when Spock agreed and then left the room. McCoy decided to be happy that Jim was willing to even take a break and went to leave when he heard a sound come from behind him. "Jim, did you just… purr?" He asked confused.

Jim replied looking a little startled, "I suppose I'm hungry to." He said smiling slightly. He exhaled heavily once McCoy had left the room then turned to bundle on his bed, spreading the jacket out a bit until he found the small tabby cat he had concealed. "Hey little guy," he stroked the kittens ears, "you almost gave us away when you purred, luckily I can think on my feet." He placed the cat on the ground before pulling out some food out of his pocket for the kitten. Then he watched it play around his room. Jim had always wanted a pet but never had the time to take care of it, that and his mother wouldn't let him have one. He knew he would get scolded by Bones if he brought the cat on board the _Enterprise_ but he had to risk it.

"Doctor, your constant pacing is distracting me." Spock said, rubbing the bridge of his nose slightly.

"He's hiding something. That kid hasn't left his quarters or talked to anyone in an hour." The paranoid doctor stated, "And what's more, he was late."

Spock shook his head in disappointment, "Doctor, do you really have that little trust in him?"

McCoy continued ignoring the Vulcan. "He's up to something and I'm going to find out."

"Find out what?" Jim asked, appearing behind McCoy.

"Damn it Jim! Don't do that!" McCoy yelled, surprised by Jim again.

Jim smiled and sat into his chair on the bridge, Spock moved back over to his usually station. Jim settled in, resting his arms on the armrests.

"What's going on Jim?" McCoy asked.

Jim scratched his neck, "What do you mean?" He asked confused. Jim looked around noticing half of the crew on board were watching. He scratched at his arms and neck again.

"You've been acting weird since you left for drinking last night."

"So" Jim scratched nervously.

"So, where-" McCoy paused. "Why are you scratching so much?" He asked confused.

Jim looked up, lowering his hand from his neck. More of the crew was watching now. McCoy stepped closer to join, taking more notice of Jim, he had red splotches on his skin and red eyes and nose, his breathing had slowed and gotten heavier.

"Spock call sickbay!" McCoy ordered grabbing Jim's wrist, feeling his pulse. "And help me carry our capable captain to sickbay before he stops breathing."

Jim sat on one of the beds in the medical bay, rubbing his neck where he had had hyposprays' jabbed into him. McCoy and Spock stood in front of him with disappointed faces.

"What was it this time Jim?" McCoy finally asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What did you have a reaction to this time?"

Spock stepped closer, "Captain it would be wise to tell us what it is so we can get rid of it."

Jim jumped up, "No!" he yelled.

"No?"

"No"

"Damn man why can't you ever make it easy!" McCoy yelled. "You tell us or I'll deem you unfit to be captain."

"You can't do that." Jim stated, only half believing what he said, but he knew Bones did have some authority over him and that he did not like. "Fine I'll tell you but you cannot get rid of it! And that's an order!"

McCoy and Spock both agreed and followed Jim into his quarters. Jim reached down and picked up what looked like a pile of furry. "What is that?" McCoy asked, stepping back.

"It's a kitten," replied Jim, "I found him on my way back to the ship back on earth, he was all alone."

McCoy looked from Jim to the small cat that was starting to move in his captain's hands, "Jim that _thing_ is what you're having a reaction to." He pointed the red splotches forming on his skin again.

"It not a _thing_ Bones, it Marlin." Jim stroked it again.

"Captain it is illogical to keep something that will cause you harm. Therefore it must be removed." Spock stated. Jim's face dropped and curled his fingers as if to protect the kitten.

McCoy moaned, "Damn it Jim, we'll keep until we get to our next stop, but then it's getting off the ship!"

"Only!" Jim started, "If I get to choose where it goes."

McCoy and Spock knew they could argue all they wanted but the Captain will have his way in the end.

After a day of searching, they finally found a place the Captain deemed worthy for Marlin. After a while Bones and Spock got Jim back onto the ship to get treated for his reaction. McCoy jabbed the hypospray into Jim's neck rather hard making Jim wince. "Damn it man! Why do you always end up here at the end of things?"

Jim pulled back, rubbing his neck, "Because Bones, I'm a caring human, unlike you." He said glaring at his doctor.

"Don't be such a baby." Bones replied jabbing another hypospray. "And why a cat? Of all the creatures, why did you pick up the one you allergic to?"

Jim smiled slightly, "My mother told me that my dad liked cats, I always wanted one but my uncle wouldn't allow it. So I took this chance to see why he liked them so much."

"How the experiment work for you?"

"Fairly well. The reaction didn't get as bad as the first time."

McCoy stared in disbelief. Jim had picked up a cat knowing that he was allergic to them. He gripped the last hypospray in his hand and jabbed Jim. _Stupid Kid_.

**The End**


End file.
